I. IMAGING RESOURCE CORE Research Plan of Imaging Core We have capitalized on the revolution in research-oriented imaging that has occurred over the last decade. The newer innovations, available to Core vision scientists, includes advances in confocal microscopy, sophisticated image analysis software, much more powerful and faster computer hardware, very sensitive CCD cameras, easily utilized computer graphics, and high quality printing. Thus, virtually all vision scientists no longer view graphics imaging and analysis as a novelty technique, but instead, require the use of graphic image equipment and support for their research. Thus, it is not surprising that our Imaging Core has been very heavily used since it was first established. More than 100 individuals have used the Imaging Core for their research work in the past 5 years, and there are currently 66 users with 24-hour access codes (see Resources, next page). Moving all image analysis from the Morphology to the Imaging Core will further increase usage of the Imaging Core (see INTRODUCTION to Resubmission and below). A key attribute of the Imaging Core is the availability of the Core Technician, Suling Wang. Many of the Core investigators have some experience with imaging software. Core investigators often can use the basics of Photoshop, but knowledge of the full power of the application is usually beyond their capabilities. Ms. Wang is an expert in this and the 19 other graphics and image analysis applications, and large numbers of people seek her help for instruction and help with analysis of digital data and preparing digital images for publication and presentation. Moreover, many Core investigators are unfamiliar with the software and image analysis applications. Ms. Wang is available to do some of the routine outputting of images, where interaction by the investigator is not required. More important, though, she is available to instruct Core investigators and their junior colleagues in the best use of the software applications. With Ms. Wang's extensive computer graphic arts background (see BUDGET JUSTIFICATION), this both improves the output images and saves time for the research groups in learning the software applications. Another important reason the Imaging Core is so heavily used is that most Core investigators cannot afford to purchase the expensive software applications and their upgrades, and we are restricted from copying them for individuals by U.S. copyright laws and by our University. These are all available and kept up to date in the heavily used Imaging Core.